1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a device for mounting an operating lever for a gas pressure control plug for a gas spring for controlling the inclination of a chair seat, height of a table top plate, etc.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 5 shows a prior art device for mounting an operating lever of the type noted above. As is shown, a mounting frame 2A which supports a gas spring 1 has a pair of support plates 3A facing each other. An operating lever 4A which has one end in contact with a free end 12A of a gas pressure control plug 11 is pivotally mounted by a pn 41A between the support plates 3A. The pin 41 is retained by caulking each of its ends on the outer side of each support plate 3A or fitting a retainer ring in an annular groove formed in each end portion of the pin 41A.
In the prior art, however, the operation of mounting the operating lever 4A is cumbersome. If the operating lever 4A itself is formed with a hole 42A for its pivotal mounting, its mechanical strength is reduced so that it is liable to be readily broken.
To overcome such drawback, there has been provided a device as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, in which a short shaft 43B is secured to a stem portion of operating lever 4B such that it extends perpendicular thereto, a mounting plate 2B is provided with pair projecting supports 21B and through holes 22B formed on the outer sides of the projecting supports 21B, a substantially U-shaped leaf spring 5B has its opposite legs inserted through the through holes 22B, and opposite ends of the short shaft 43B are fitted in through holes 52B formed in end portions of the legs 51B of the U-shaped leaf spring 5B by utilizing the elasticity thereof (FIG. 7). (See Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 60-72644).
In the device as described as above, the mounting frame 2B has to be provided with the projecting supports 21B and formed on the outer sides thereof with the through holes 22B, and also the substantially U-shaped leaf spring 5B has to be prepared. Therefore, the structure is complicated. Besides, the short shaft 43B is subjected to friction with the edge of the through holes 52B in the leafspring 5B to produce uncomfortable sound at the time of operation.